El Pensadero
by Jung-suh
Summary: Harry va al valle de Godric, allí descubre un pequeño tesoro de recuerdos. Ahora se presenta la oportunidad de conocer un poco más de sus padres y la historia de cómo se enamoraron por medio de un pensadero...


Harry va al valle de Godric, allí descubre un pequeño tesoro de recuerdos. Ahora se presenta la oportunidad de conocer un poco más de sus padres y la historia de cómo se enamoraron.

**Todos los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling. **

"_Es necesario... Simplemente debo saber que fue lo que ocurrió. Como llegué a esta situación. Encontrar una explicación a todo lo que está pasando. Dejar de dar vueltas mi mente y ser conciente de todo lo que sucede en este mundo. Comprender que hago aquí. Y por qué ellos ya no están... Entender... necesito entender..."_

**El Pensadero**

**"El Valle de Godric"**

Harry Potter apresuró la marcha, mientras la luna iluminaba su paso. Con la varita en alto y la capa invisible sobre él, corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando al mismo tiempo de no perder la tela con el movimiento. Sentía como el corazón palpitaba de manera apresurada dentro de él, lo que era un indicio de lo excitado que estaba. Miró hacía atrás de manera rápida comprobando que nadie venía siguiéndolo. Con un movimiento ágil saltó una piedra y se internó en un oscuro bosque. Los árboles dibujaban monstruosas sombras, y el crujir de las ramas lo ponía más nervioso. Corría sin detenerse, siempre dando grandes zancadas. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a un claro...

-Genial...-dijo irónicamente en un susurro, mientras respiraba rápidamente, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con todo el aire que podía-Dónde estoy?...

Metió la mano en la túnica y sacó lo que parecía un arrugado pergamino. Con algo de dificultad lo extendió. Sus ojos se pasearon por toda la superficie del papel, luego levantó la cabeza buscando...

-Sí, allí está...

Comenzó a correr nuevamente, la respiración agitada seguía cada una de las pisadas. El viento levantaba la capa y, por momentos, dejaba al descubierto un pie. La mala respiración del chico provocó un fuerte dolor a un costado, pero aquello no fue más que un estímulo para llegar antes a su objetivo. Podía ver como una terreno libre de árboles se hacía cada vez más cercano. Apresuró el paso. _"Solo un poco más... ya queda poco"_ pensó mientras una mueca aparecía en su rostro, consecuencia del dolor que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Y antes de que pudiera terminar de creer que debería parar para tomar un poco más de aire y descansar, llegó a un paisaje despejado, donde unas cuantas casas habían aparecido de la nada. Como un pueblo fantasma, todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio, mientras el movimiento de las hojas le daba un aire terrorífico.

-Llegué...-susurró cansadamente, pero aliviado.

Se quitó la capa invisible inconscientemente, un poco hipnotizado por todo lo que sus ojos veían, demasiado exaltado para darse cuenta de lo peligroso que podía resultar aquello.

Caminó con paso lento mientras la respiración volvía a su ritmo normal. Vio cada una de las casas, sabiendo que todo eso ya lo había visto con anterioridad. Recorrió los pasajes con una extraña melancolía creciendo en su interior. Vio los jardines infestados de maleza, mala hierba, mal cuidados. Pensó o creyó recordar, como en otro tiempo cada una de esas viviendas había presentado un aspecto respetable, cuidadas... _"Hola, Lily... Cómo despertó Harry?"_. Imaginó como un par de chicos corrían por entre los matorrales riendo, jugando_..**."**Sirius! Ten cuidado con Harry, lo puedes lastimar"_. Vio a las mujeres charlando y compartiendo los últimos chismes de la radio _"Cuéntamelo! Harry lloraba, no pude escuchar!"_. Vio sentados en el césped a una pareja joven, que sonreía mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos...

-El Valle deGodric...-dijo con una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Tratando de contener la emoción, levantó el pergamino y lo examinó. Leyó de la letra de Lupin las indicaciones de lo que debía hacer. Caminó un par de pasos más y con cierto pesar, levantó el rostro, temiendo no querer ver lo que sus ojos se proponían observar.

Estaba frente a un espacio que en otro tiempo había sido la base para una señorial casa, pero ahora solo quedan los restos de esta.Estaba la mitad de la verja levantada. El jardínse presentabacompletamente quemado y los cimientos de la casa estabas igual que el carbón. Completamente destruida... Pasó entremedio de los escombros apretando con fuerza la varita, conteniendo el impulso de correr lejos de allí... todo eso le traía extrañas sensaciones. Sabía que aquel lugar donde estaba parado era la que en algún momento había sido su casa. Extrañas imágenes se interponían en su mente, imágenes que jamás había visto. Pequeñas situaciones que parecían reales y dolorosas.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos extraños pensamientos, dejando de lado los sentimientos que surgían y comenzaban a afectar su semblante.

Tal como Lupin le había indicado, comenzó a remover los escombros buscando cualquier cosa. Lo que sea que le sirva como indicio o señal. Buscando una pequeña parte del rompecabezas. Estaba seguro, que si debía comenzar la batalla final, era allí donde debía empezar... Pero cada ves que tomaba un pedazo de madera astillada y quemada sentía como el corazón le pedía salir de allí, como si todo eso le hiciera un daño terrible. Agradeció el estar solo, así no tenía evitar las miradas fugases, evaluadoras y nerviosas de Ron y Hermione.

Al levantar una tabla larga y pesada con dificultad vio un pequeño peluche, un oso. Lo tomo entre sus manos temblorosas... Suspiró.

Se sentó entre los restos de casa, con las piernas pesándole e impidiéndole seguir adelante. Antes había experimentado la extraña sensación de congoja al saber algo sobre sus padres, cuando escuchaba la voz de su madre cada vez que un Dementor se le acercaba... peroesta vez superaba todas sus fuerzas. Estar allí, en el lugar donde todo había partido... Cuando Voldemort había matado a sus padres y había hecho que la profecía se hiciera real. Tenía la vista perdida, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida por causa de esa maldita profecía.

Todo era demasiado difícil... Con la vista nublada... intentando controlar los sentimientos. Tratando de aceptar que solo queda él... la única forma de salvar todo lo que tiene, y hacer justicia frente a lo que perdió.

-Qué es eso?-dejo el oso que apretaba fuertemente y se levanto. Allí, entre lo que parecían ser los restos de una puerta había un liquido luminoso y espeso. Se acercó y frunciendo el entrecejo levantó un pequeña botellita. El liquido no paraba de moverse.

-Uno?-preguntó en voz alta al leer la pequeña etiqueta-Yo sé lo que es esto...

Abriendo mucho los ojos, se lanzó nuevamente a los escombros buscando más de los frascos. Y allí, entre una vasija rota y libros destrozados vio más... eras muchas. Todas estaban clasificadas por números, y con una pequeña inicial delante.

-L3...L5...-tomó otra y la observó con la respiración entrecortada-J8...

Sonrió para si. Vio que no muy lejos de él, había una caja. La tomó y puso todos los frascos allí. Sentía el corazón más acelerado y temió se le saliera por causa de la emoción.

Tratando de no tropezar, y luego de haber tomado el pequeño oso de peluche, emprendió la carrera de regreso... Sabiendo que su tarea allí aun no había terminado.

* * *

-Pensamientos!

-Cómo dices?

-Eso... lo que escuchaste. Pensamientos, Mis padres dejaron pensamientos-levantó uno de los pequeños frascos.

-Harry. Encontraste eso en el Valle de Godric?-Lupin se levantó de su asiento. Estaban en la cocina del doce de Grimmauld Place. Había dejado el periódico y su taza de café rezagados sobre la mesa. Harry se paseaba delante de él, notablemente exaltado.

-Sí, estaba todo destruido... El pueblo está desierto.

-Sí... luego del ataque de tus padres el Valle de Godric fue evacuado, el ministro ordenó realizar un hechizo para que los muggles no pudiesen acercarse-Dijo Lupin con la voz casi perdida y sin apartar los ojos del liquido plateado.

-Quiero verlos-Sentenció Harry. Pensó que probablemente Lupin le diría que esperara un poco, que quizá no era el mejor momento. Pero no fue así, el hombre se limitó a asistir con la cabeza. Estaba tan emocionado como Harry. No podía negar las ansias que el también tenía de poder ver, por una vez más y aunque sea en recueros, a sus amigos. Harry notó el anhelo de sus ojos.

-Quiere venir conmigo?-le preguntó. Lupin pareció sorprendido por unos momentos, pero al reflexionar por unos segundos una sonrisa bondadosa apareció en su rostro.

-No, Harry-le dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del muchacho-Debes hacerlo solo.

-Pero usted...-comenzó, Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-Estaré aquí si necesitas hablar luego... –Harry indico con la cabeza que había comprendido-Iré por el pensadero de Dumbledore.

-Lo tiene usted?

-Minerva trajo algunas cosas... Ella creyó... Están... Sí...

-Lupin, está seguro que no desea venir conmigo?-volvió a insistir el chico. Notaba el nerviosismo en los movimientos del licántropo.

-Sí, Estoy seguro... al menos por ahora. Quizá luego pueda... ir... contigo-Indicó mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Harry sabía que la presencia de aquellos recuerdos ponía a Lupin tan o más nervioso que a él. No sabía que era lo que podía encontrar en ellos. No sabía como afectaría conocer lo que sea que sus padres hayan decidido preservar en las pequeñas botellitas. Para Lupin, era revivir antiguas memorias. El volver a ver a tres de las personas que más había querido nuevamente. Escuchar sus voces...

El sonido de la puerta le indicó que alguien estaba fuera de la antigua casa de los Black. Se levantó. El cuadro de la madre se Sirius estaba en silencio, de hecho... luego de la muerte del último heredero de los Black el retrato no había vuelto a proferir palabra.

-Hola Tonks-saludó el chico al ver a la auror de pelo rosa chicle.

-Harry! Volviste!-Dijo mientras entraba en la casa y dejaba su chaqueta en cualquier parte-Estuvo todo bien?

-Aun no lo sé. Encontré unos...

-Aquí esta!-Dijo Lupin al llegar al final de la escalera. En sus manos estaba la vasija de piedra con pequeñas runas que había visto por primera ves en el despacho de Dumbledore-Hola Tonks.

Tonks respondió al saludo con la mano y un pequeño rubor en el rostro. Harry prefirió no preguntar. Se dirigió con ellos a la cocina. Tomó dentro de la caja una de las pequeñas botellas y la miró indeciso.

-L4?-preguntó la voz de Tonks al ver por encima del hombro de Harry-que es eso?

-Pensamientos...-respondió Lupin-Harry, creo que debería comenzar por los de James.

-Pensamientos? James?-Dijo confusa Tonks.

-Harry encontró pensamientos de Lily y James en el valle de Godric.

-Vaya! Eso...-Tonks parecía nerviosa. Miró recelosa los frascos-No deberías verlos

-Por qué no!-preguntó Lupin mirándola fijamente.

-Creo que es un poco peligroso. Harry, no sabes lo que esos frascos contienen

-Pensamientos de Lily y James-le dijo Lupin con voz dura.

-A lo mejor eso quieren que crea!-Indico Tonks con voz más alta de lo necesario.

-Que intentas decir!-Espetó Lupin. Harry los miraba confuso.

-No sabemos como eso llegó allí. Podrían ser otra cosa... no sé!

-Sé reconocer una poción de mente cuando la veo.

-Sí, yo también había visto esto antes. Cuando el profesor Slughorn me dio su pensamiento... Era igual que esto-intervino Harry

Tonks se cruzó de brazos y miró molesta a Lupin. Harry sospechó que esa discusión no tenía mucho que ver con los pensamientos y era más un ámbito personal.

-Bueno...-dijo lentamente, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. La tensión del ambiente lo ponía aún mas frenético.

Tenía en sus manos el frasco con la indicación "J1". Sacó la tapa y volteo el contenido dentro del pensadero. El liquido se movía rápido y se había vuelto brillante

-Nos vemos luego...-dijo en un susurro. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y antes de tocar la vasija con la punta de esta, echó una última mirada a Lupin y a Tonks. Ambos tenían la mirada expectante.

Sintió como su cuerpo se hundía dentro de pensamientos. Vio como giraban a su alrededor remolinos de color, hasta que calló fuertemente en medio un gran comedor.

Sentadas a la mesa había tres personas.

Harry vio, con emoción, como su padre a la edad de once años revolvía enérgicamente su taza de té...

**Continuará**

Luego de este final tan poco inteligente... espero que hayan quedado interesados para el próximo capítulos. No solo vamos a saber pronto como fue que Lily y James se conocieron, sino que también tendremos un poquito de Tonks y Remus... (y dos parejitas más. Imaginen quienes). La idea está! Ahora quiero que ustedes me digan como va y si tienen alguna idea, algo que se les haya ocurrido, me pueden decir, me encanta cuando hacen acotaciones y son útiles para el fic.

Saludos a todos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
